NCIS play around in chat room
by sillymissy98
Summary: the NCIS teams from both DC and LA are both together in chat rooms and discuss everything under the sun and still find ways to get into trouble and learn a few new things along the way. Pairings: Deeks/Kensi; Callen/Nell; Sam/OC; Gibbs/Mann; Tony/Ziva; McGee/Abby; Palmer/Breena
1. the fun begins

**this is a chat room where the characters from NCIS and NCIS are both in joking and having run**

**Pairing are: Callen/Nell; Deeks/Kensi; Tony/Ziva; McGee/Abby; Gibbs/Mann**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Usernames<span>**

Sam- Buff&Tuff

Kensi- TuffChick

Gibbs- ScaresAll

Deeks- SurferBoy

Eric- GamingNerd

Tony- SkirtChaser

Callen- ManWithout

Abby- CafPowQueen

Nell- ShortButSneaky

Hetty- NinjaKnowsAll

Ziva- MysteriousLady

Ducky- DrTalksToDead

Palmer- AutopsyGremlin

McGee- ComputerWizzard

Holly Mann- LtColKickButt

* * *

><p><strong>CafPowQueen- <strong>HEY GUYS! :D

**Buff&Tuff**- Abby how many caf-pows have you had today?

**CafPowQueen**- one or two…maybe four

**Buff&Tuff**- uh-ah if you say so Abs

**SkirtChaser**- so anything new on your side of the country?

**GamingNerd**- Kensi and Deeks finally admitted something to each other

**CafPowQueen**- :D so they finally admitted they have feelings for each other?

**GamingNerd**- of course after Deeks about gets his butt handed to him from this new intern here _(he sends a video of Kensi and Deeks kissing to everyone)_

**Buff&Tuff**- Eric she is going to kill you for that you know?

**SkirtChaser**- oh office romance is so against the rules

**AutopsyGremlin**- Tony really shouldn't talk the way you and Ziva have the same tension as they had

**SkirtChaser**- hey so does McGoo and Abs!

**CafPowQueen**- to late already fixed that problem :P

**SkirtChaser- **oh the boss is going to kill him when he finds out about that _(he realizes said that out loud in the bullpen and Gibbs glares at him)_

**Buff&Tuff**- be glad he has no idea how to use a computer :D

**ComputerWizard**- so anything more interesting happen over there?

**GamingNerd**- _(he looks around OPs and then sends a picture of Callen and Nell kissing in the parking lot outside of the Mission and on a date)_

**NinjaKnowsAll**- Mr. Beale I do hope you were smart enough not to have sent those videos to the persons in them to their phones…

**GamingNerd**- _(he looks at the numbers he sent them to and grimaces)_ I will be leaving now!

**SkirtChaser**- $50 says he sent them to everyone including Callen, Nell, Kensi and Deeks and not sure who he should be more scared of

**TuffChick**- where did they go?

**Buff&Tuff**- Kensi where are you anyways?

**ShortButSneaky**- I am going to make him wish he never saw that

**SkirtChaser**- poor Eric

**Buff&Tuff**- he better be glad Callen and Deeks are in DC right now and not here to kill him

**ComputerWizard**- why are they here?

**ShortButSneaky**- Deeks is going to FLETC

**CafPowQueen- **ohhhh he's going to finally be an agent?

**Buff&Tuff**- yeah finally got him to sign the papers after the last OP he went on with LAPD he had to call us to come and save his sorry behind and Kensi about ripped him a new one _(he glares across at Kensi who just tossed a ball of paper at his head) _Kensi!

**TuffChick**- he should after they left him there

**SkirtChaser**- bet he will be having fun here and get to tease him :D

**GamingNerd**- remember Kensi can and will come and hurt you if are mean to him Tony

**ScareAll**- DiNozzo why are you on here and not getting those reports done?

**SkirtChaser**- hmmm sorry boss almost done with them

**GamingNerd**- thought he couldn't use a computer… much less be on a chat room!

**CafPowQueen**- I logged him on so could yell at Tony so get back to work since if don't he will miss our movie night and that's not happening again

**TuffChick**- Eric where did you run off to? I want to tell you something

**CafPowQueen**- probably ran and hid to keep from Kensi killing him…until Callen gets back there

**SkirtChaser**- oh this will be fun having someone else around that can have fun teasing since staying at Gibbs place and hates the cold

**SurferBoy**- well Tony if you think can try and beat me again in a soaring match can try

**SkirtChaser**- Deeks I have already done that a few times and plus my ninja will protect me from you

**CafPowQueen**- whose going to protect you from his ninjas?

**SkirtChaser**- I have my own ninja to save me!

**MysteriousLady**- nope I might actually help them kick your butt Tony :D

**SkirtChaser**- _(he glances over at his partner and shakes his head frowning)_ :o Oh come on you're my partner and suppose to protect me from them

**MysteriousLady**- nope made a promise to keep him alive and relatively unharmed while in DC

**SkirtChaser**- now who made you promise them that? DEEKS!

**SurferBoy**- what I didn't do anything after all been in the lab no more than 5 minutes

**CafPowQueen**- Tony stop picking on him since Kensi can make Ziva in a angry rage look tame at times

**SkirtChaser**- :( aw now the new guy has everyone against me and he has been here 5 minutes

**TuffChick**- Tony you will have more to worry about if he gets hurt becuase of some damn prank you try and pull on McGee

**ScaresAll-** _(_walks_ over and slaps his Senior Field Agent in the back of his head and glares at Ziva and McGee)_

**CafPowQueen**- don't worry about him since I got him his won coffee machine down here in my lab and he can use it anytime as long as he brings his own coffee and me a Caf-Pow

**SkirtChaser- **no fair Abs you never did that for me and now the new guy :(

**CafPowQueen**- true but he doesn't like the cold more than you and right now I made a promise to Callen and Kensi that would make sure he has coffee. Since he's much like Gibbs and can't work without any in his system or gets unbearable to be around

**SkirtChaser**- _(he pouts as turn to see Ziva holding back laughter)_ yeah boss gets in a bad mood when he doesn't get his 12 cups of coffee in the day

**TuffChick**- just remember when he don't get his coffee gets cranky and never try and wake him up after no coffee

**GamingNerd**- yeah I learned that the hard way one time

**ComputerNerd**- what happened?

**Buff&Tuff**- he used a fog horn to wake him up and Deeks woke up and may have tackled him to the ground and learned something

**CafPowQueen**- never to wake an armed person like that?

_**this came to me reading a few other simular stories and thought would be funny considering how much fun it is to tease each other**_

_**feel free to read and review and leave some ideas as to some more chapters...**_

_**will try and update every day or so!**_


	2. snow storm hits

_**i like writing this stuff and have no idea really where it will go but it start to ramble on it just get to caught up**_

* * *

><p><strong>ShortButSneaky<strong>- so what has happened there so far?

**MysteriousLady**- Tony has stopped speaking to Deeks after they sparred earlier today since were snowed in at the Navy Yard and Tony got his butt handed to him and refuses to admitt defeat

**CafPowQueen**- Ziva you know he wont admitt he didn't let him win

**TuffChick**- what is this hear about Tony playing tricks?

**ComputerWizard**- Tony was trying to play a trick on me where I would log onto my computer and a monkey supoose to pop up on the screen for a few minutes and instead he messed up

**ShortButSneaky**- what happened instead?

**SkirtChaser**- ummm...new probie may have gotten the blame since he was the only one around and then Gibbs about ripped him a new one

**GamingNerd**- am sure Deeks wants to rip you a new one now?

**SkirtChaser**- right now Deeks is sitting down in Abby lab since roads are closed and class is over and Gibbs has refrained him from driving anywhere even after as much as insist he can drive in this

**CafPowQueen**- don't worry about Deeks I will help him get back to Tony for his trick that went wrong and he got blamed

**GamingNerd**- so what all happened instead?

**SurfingBoy**- I walked into the bullpen and since class was cancelled and no one was around sat down in McGee's desk and about to look at my email when this stupid monkey came on the screen and all of a sudden everyone around the place is yelling about it since apparently it crashed all of the computers and someone traced it back to the computer I was on as the one that started it and all started to hit the fan from there and soon became an annoying mess of trouble and was ready to kill Tony

**CafPowQueen**- yeah and Vance about killed him for it since crashed computers even in MTAC and that took McGee, a few more techs and me about 2 hours to fix and found out was Tony instead that had caused it and Vance and Gibbs both decided to rip him a new one instead of Marty

**ComputerWizard**- so what happened to Eric once Callen got back there?

**Buff&Tuff**- not sure who he's more scared of now...Kensi or Callen but he has always been that way

**TuffChick**- Callen got mad at him and made sure that there was a block on the system so he couldn't play any of his games in OPs or on his own laptop...which no one even know how he did that since he isn't real good on computers very much and not saying how he did it either _(sends a glare at Callen)_

**ShortButSneaky**- _(she snickers and Kensi and Sam glance at her whose sitting at Deeks desk)_ have no idea how :D

**GamingNerd**- your my partner and suppose to be on my side

**ShortButSneaky**- true but you did send the one of Callen and me...whcih made me want to get back at you

**SurfingBoy**- any ideas on how to get back at Tony?

**ComputerWizard**- well keep on whooping his butt in sparring and that will damage his ego a lot

**SurfingBoy**- that is fun until after the forth time and than gets boring :0 and I really hate the damn snow here when we have so much on the ground you can't even move anywhere for hours and we will be stuck here all night and that's not going to be fun

**SkirtChaser**- aww afraid of the dark?

**SurfingBoy**- _(he chucks a pillow at Tony as he walks into the lab) _

**SkirtChaser**- damn Deeks you throw like a girl

**TuffChick**- that is pretty much true but could challenge him to shooting match and tell about it later since Hetty is coming with more paperwork

**SurfingBoy**- one thing I don't miss about being 3,000 miles away is the paperwork

**SkirtChaser- **don't tell Gibbs that or will find some for you to do

* * *

><p><strong><em>stoped due to writers block...maybe due to trying update so many stories at once<em>**


	3. Tony is in big trouble

_**this one is a couple hours later but the same day**_

* * *

><p><strong>CafPowQueen: <strong>oh you guys are so going to kill Tony next time you see him

**Buff&Tuff: **Abs that is usually all the time but why this time?

**MysteriousLady: **Tony may have been teasing Deeks about his shooting skills and went a bit to far and they stared arguing and started a fight inside the bullpen

**ComputerWizard: **and then he may have said it was all Deeks fault and for some reason Vance believed him and really got pissed off

**ShortButSneaky: **what happened?

**CafPowQueen: **_(she sends the video of the fight that broke out in the bullpen)_

* * *

><p><em>Tony is teasing Deeks about his shooting skills, "Deeks for someone that wants to become a federal agent need to learn how to shoot better."<em>

_Deeks rolls his eyes at the senior agent as he sits back in a chair, "DiNozzo I just beat you like 5 times down in the range."_

_Tony chuckles, "I let you beat me."_

_"Whatever yuo say to make yourself feel better."_

_Tony stands up and walks over to him, "You really need to watch additude since lucky even are in training here."_

_Deeks stands up and stares at him, "I am more qualified then you to do what we accomplish in LA."_

_Tony chuckles again, "I can go undercover as good as you can and maybe better," he says and starts a fight._

_Minute later, Gibbs and Vance come out of MTAC after hearing the commotion and Gibbs pulls Tony off Deeks whose on the ground, "What the hell?"_

_Tony stares at his boss, "Not sure just started on me boss."_

_Deeks takes the hand Ziva offers him and she helps him stand up, "I didn't start a thing. Tony was pissed yet agian I was able to beat him in something that he claims to be much better at then me but isn't or even remotely close to it at all."_

_Vance looks between them, "Deeks maybe need to learn to control self and then come back here to train."_

_"What the hell ever," Deeks shakes his head and pulls his hand from Ziva grasp storms off and ends up in Abby's lab._

* * *

><p><strong>TuffChick: <strong>when I get ahold of DiNozzo I am going to kill him

**ShirtButSneaky: **did they finally find out what really went on? after all you guys have cameras all over the place there

**ComputerWizard: **Abs found the footage of the whole fight after Deeks locked himself in her office and you know that not even Gibbs or Ziva can pick that lock

**MysteriousLady: **Gibbs tore Tony a new one and Deeks hasn't spoke to anyone since he has been in her lab for about 2 hours now

**NinjaKnowsAll- **Mr. Deeks need sometime to himself and think and since he usually goes out to the beach and surf for a way to clear his head and right now he can't finds a quiet place to stay hidden and just cool down for now

**CafPowQueen- **so really nothing we can do to help him? :(

**TuffChick- **I tried calling him a minute ago but he said "didn't want to talk right now" and then he hung up on me

**Buff&Tuff-** must be bad if he doesn't want to talk to Kensi

**NinjaKnowsAll- **just let him be by himself since your not going anywhere and not hurting anything and he will talk to someone when he's up to it

**CafPowQueen**- just hard to see him look so sad in there and thik finally went to sleep and Monty is there with him

**GamingWizard**- bet he was happy Gibbs let him take Monty with him to stay there?

**TuffChick**- Gibbs likes animals since he puts up with Tony all the time

**ComputerWizard**- got a point there Kensi

**SkirtChaser**- hmm talking about me again? :o

**MysteriousLady**- Tony lucky if they don't find a reason to just come out here and kill you for today

**SkirtChaser- **oh come on it was a joke and Vance and Gibbs didn't give me a chance to tell them it was before they went crazy on the guy and now he wont come out of Abs office area in her lab so I can apologize about the whole thing

**AutopsyGremlin**- not sure Deeks will be talking to Tony anytime in the near future since passed him in the elevator earlier and was planning on letting Kensi in on what he had done and let as he put it 'the hell hounds loose on him' and not sure what that means

**Buff&Tuff**- means that Deeks might let Kensi loose on Tony and let her kill him and Tony should be real scared of her

**SkirtChaser**- i am not afraid of her since have my own ninja to protect me from yuor two ninjas and she's better then them combined

**TuffChick**- _(she looks to see Eric, Callen, Nell and Sam laughing from around the bullpen)_ Tony I can make Ziva look tame at times and Hetty...

**ShortButSweet**- she can make Gibbs tyraid look like a piece of cake


	4. blizzard and complaints

**A/N:** _continues from the last chapter and they plot against Tony and Deeks complaining about his FLETC classmates_

* * *

><p><strong>CafPowQueen- <strong>so anything new on the west coast?

**Gaming Nerd-** other then Callen and Nell making out at lunch?_ (sends a video of Callen and Nell making out)_

**SkirtChaser-** wait their seeing each other?

**Buff&Tuff- **yes DiNozzo went over this a week ago :(

_(everyone ignores Tony on thier computer)_

**CafPowQueen- **how is it evreryone knows Callen and Nell were making out?

**TuffChick- **Eric was there with them but with his own date and taping the whole thing

**ComputerWizard- **Callen is going to kill him when he finds out

**AutopsyGremlin- **anyone heard or seen Deeks?

**CafPowQueen- **there is 18 inches of snow and still falling so stuck here until roads are better and he's asleep in my office :(

**MysteriousLady- **wouldn't want to be Tony when he gets out of there

**TuffChick- **to bad not here in LA

**SurferBoy- **what miss me in the few days been here princess?

**TuffChick- **no just rather put up with you then with this damn arse of a replacement Vance sent to us

**SurferBoy****- **its okay to admit you miss me

**CafPowQueen-** _(looks around her lab and see Deeks asleep) _Tony why are you using Deeks computer?

**SkirtChaser- **because for some reason it kicked me out of there before and wouldn't let me in and he's still sulking

**ComputerWizard- **so what else is new?

**TuffChick- **other then Eric has maybe a few minutes before Nell and Callen come back from lunch and realize what he sent and kills him

**AutopsyGremlin- **how long until Gibbs kills Tony?

**ComputerWizard- **_(sends a video of Tony pulling a prank in the lab)_

* * *

><p><em>Tony finds a way into Abby's office area and sets up a prank so when Deeks sits up a rocket goes off and shoots confetti all over, "This will be sweet."<em>

_Deeks moves in his sleep and sets it off and goes everywhere and he sees Abby glaring at him through the other side and he walks out, "Anthony DiNozzo what are you doing?"_

_He shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing having fun."_

_She slaps the back of his head, "When he wakes up yuor cleaning that up."_

* * *

><p><strong>SkirtChaser- <strong>he really can sleep through just about anything, huh?

**TuffChick- **I think when Gibbs sees the mess Tony is going to get his arse handed to him by Gibbs and Deeks

**ComputerWizard- **are you sure he wasn't awake when you did that and let it off on purpose?

**Buff&Tuff- **if that rocket had gone off and he was asleep he must have been dead to the world because he woke up to a fog horn once and about killed Eric when he woke up all of a sudden

**NinjaKnowsaAll- **Mr Beale you need to get back here to the office and get some work done and where are you Mr. Hanna and Mrs. Blye?

**TuffChick- **went to get some lunch and Callen and Nell should be back soon to kill Eric

**GamingNerd- **how they know I made sure not to send it to them this time?

**SurferBoy- **oh how I miss a thing called the sun these days

**TuffChick- **Deeks you really need to get away from LA more often :P

**SurferBoy- **Oh princess but I do when we go on cases but never get to enjoy them but now that have chance to actually do something and its freezing here and a blizzard with a cranky lab rat

**CafPowQueen- **yes I am becuase there is no Caf-Pow here and Tony is being a pest

**SkirtChaser- **well we have nothing to do and boss already banned us from playing basketball in the squadroom and McGoo is down with you and temp probie is now sitting at his desk glaring at me

**MysteriousLady- **Tony you do know he's going to kill you for that prank since Gibbs made him clean it all up

**ShortButSneaky- **hey Deeks you get that package?

**SurferBoy- **ah princess didn't know you missed me that much? :D but these people in my class for FLETC are such babies when it comes to seeing a dead body and 4 of the 6 others threw up after seeing one _(sends pictures of his targets from range)_

**NinjaKnowsAll-** Mr. Deeks what are the last two suppose to be?

**TuffChick- **Deeks I will kick you in your junk when you get back here for that

**AutopsyGremlin- **what are they suppose to say?

**ShortButSneaky- **a heart then a K meaning loves Kensi

**Buff&Tuff- **Deeks how bored were you that did that in your class today?

**SurferBoy- **that didn't take much effort and the rest of them can barely even hit anywhere suppose to and already know how to shoot since someone drills me enough back home about it and self-defense haha more fun messing with Eric

**GamingNerd- **how am I more fun?

**SurferBoy- **at least you can last in the ring more then a minute and they would give up with Kensi in a second since somehow I ended up with the squad of nerds that belong to Cyber Crimes and barely need to know any of this


	5. Abby hyped up on chocolate

**A/N:** _continues from the last chapter and they plot against Tony and Deeks complaining about his FLETC classmates_

* * *

><p><strong>ComputerWizard- <strong>okay they can't be that bad?

**SurfingBoy- **the instructor had to show a few of them how to aim the taser the right way and not hit the wrong person...I was tasered 3 times

**TuffChick- **Deeks you are such a baby sometimes

**MysteriousLady- **we were practicing with those shock knifes and Tony was worse then he was barely

**SkirtChaser- **they hurt really badly when someone _(he glares at his partner/girlfriend) _hits you in the one spot that will hurt really badly

**CafPowQueen- **NOW THAT WAS FUNNY TO WATCH! TONY SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!

**ComputerWizard- **Abs how much sugar have you had?

**CafPowQueen- **_(looks around the lab really fast)_ I MAY HAVE FOUND SOMEONES SECRET STASH!

**SkirtChaser- **_(he looks in his drawer and groans)_ Abs that was mean to eat the whole stash and now going to be sick from eating so much at once

**CafPowQueen- **(_she starts to laugh hysterically)_ NOPE I STARTED MY OWN! AND YOU AIN'T GOING TO FIND IT THIS TIME DINOZZO!

**AutopsyGremlin- **is there a reason Abby just ran into Autopsy chanting 'I have raided the chocolate stash and no one can have any?' and laughing menacingly before darting out of here rolling her eyes looking possessed?

**MysteriousLady- **because she found Tony's stash of chocolate and ate it all

**DrTalksToDead- **what may I ask is going on with Abigail?

**MysteriousLady- **Abby is packed with sugar

**ComputerWizard- **Ziva its she loaded with sugar or on a sugar rush

**DrTalksToDead- **Anthony what did you do to her?

**SkirtChaser- **didn't do anything **:o**

**SurferBoy- **ouch she just pounced on my stomach...she stole his stash of chocolate and decided to each 90% of it all at once and hid the other 10%

**TuffChick- **Deeks she doesn't weigh enough to actually hurt you...so stop being a wuss

**SurferBoy- **she does when lands in the middle of my stomach and bounced half a dozen times, princess

**TuffChick- **stop being a baby and don't you have some paperwork that needs to be done from the last year that Hetty is waiting for

**NinjaKnowsAll- **Mr Deeks I am still waiting on that paperwork that was faxed there yesterday for you to start working on

**SurferBoy- **but its freezing here and really can't do much when there is a hyper goth running around here mumbling about Zombies and hippos wanting to eat her brain

**CafPowQueen- **THE ZOMBIES ARE AFTER ME! SHAGGY SAVE ME!

**ComputerWizard- **so what has been going on over there? anyone kill Eric yet?

**Buff&Tuff- **not sure haven't seen much of him in a few hours after Callen and him went some where to have a talk **:D**

**GamingNerd- **ouch Nell really can be mean when she wants to be...think been taking lessons on how to punch

**SurferBoy- **you are complaining about getting hit by Nell? what she do to you?

**ShortButSneaky- **i didn't do anything really but punch him arm barely and wow can he whine

**Buff&Tuff- **think should have let G do it instead

**ComputerWizard- **I don't think Hetty would like that since he probably would be complaining about his arm for the next week after that

**SurferBoy- **how in the world did I end up with so much paperwork? I think there is a desk under all of it somewhere but not sure and Abby is mad because I locked her out of her office until she calms down or stops threatening to go on a mystery with me...whatever that means

**TuffChick- **Deeks stop complaining about the paperwork and just get it over with and get back soon

**SkirtChaser- **no he's staying here need more probies to be here and do more bidding and the dirty work

**SurferBoy- **I hate doing paperwork and I am 3,000 miles away and still need to do tons of it

**TuffChick- **Deeks get it done and send it to her or I am going to fly there and hound you until you do

**SurferBoy- **Kens we all know Hetty isn't going to let you take off work just to fly here and hound me about paperwork and more because you miss me **:P**

**TuffChick- **Deeks I think if it meant finally getting you to finish them she might actually do it since been waiting for them for weeks and keep finding ways out

**Buff&Tuff- **okay children play nice or will make sure you two are really miserable when he does get back here

**SkirtChaser- **okay so we all know he needs to get those papers done before his super ninja comes here and kills him for it...so anything new?

**ComputerWizard- **other then Gibbs about to kill you when he finds you on here

**SkirtChaser- **McSmartyPants he wont because he's down with Ducky walking about some old stories of theirs and he has no idea how to use a computer...much less get on here

**ScaresAll- **why in the hell did Abby sign me on this and tell me to ask you?

**MysteriousLady-** Gibbs she's all hyped up on chocolate

**ScaresAll- **yeah Ziva i figured that one out when she came running through the squad room scared Zombies were going to get her brain for the chocolate...how did she get it all?

**CafPowQueen- **I MIGHT HAVE FOUND TONY'S CANDY STASH! WHY DOES THE ZOMBIES WANT THE CANDY IN MY HEAD?


	6. fun at bar and threating to kill

**a/n:** _sorry has been a while since updated but have been busy and no ideas for new chapter but came up with this_

**a/n: **_please leave me a review and tell me what you think_

* * *

><p><strong>ComputerWizzard- <strong>are you sure you saw that Tony? didn't even know that they are even seeing each other

**SkirtChaser- **yes I am sure saw boss making out with Lt Col in the parking garage this morning before they both came up here and announced a joint case with Army CID and he looks for some reason like he doesn't seem to care for once that have to share a case with someone we all thought he hated to work with

**MysteriousLady-** Tony, you should be worrying more about your own love life then Gibbs because if he finds out you are gossiping about them he will kill you

**ManWithout- **if he finds out you were he would slap your head so hard be out for a week

**SkirtChaser-** he will never find out I ever saw them doing anything together and had no idea she was even back in town much less at the Navy yard

**CafPowQueen- **if you had shown up to work on time the last few days you would have seen her here but you have been later for the last week and no one wants to talk about what you and Ziva were doing in the elevator last night when everyone else had left for the night and you both left at the same time and together

**SurferBoy-** thanks for the reminder I was unfortunate to be waiting for the elevator and have to watch them pull apart after that make out session

**GamingNerd-** Kensi is ready to strangle someone over here in the office

**AutopsyGremlin-** what happened over there this time? can't be that bad, can it?

**Buff&Tuff-** her temporary partner was looking at her chest almost most of the night on a case we had at a bar and she was ready to explode and kill the guy when they finally caught the suspect

**GamingNerd-** didn't help was the next night he did the same thing to Kensi and Nell on a team outing and tell Callen about killed him but Sam saved the man for now

**SurferBoy- **think rather have a pissed off Kensi after me then a really pissed off Callen

**ShortButSneaky-** _(tries to work and not think of what Callen wanted to do to the temp)_ Deeks are you speaking from experience?

**SurferBoy- **no way just know both of them and that Callen can be far more scary then she can when he wants to be _(would never admit the to senior agents scare him sometimes more than his partner) _

**SkirtChaser- **_(starts laughing earning a few looks from other agents around him) _how is that? you have a good 5 inches or more on him

**CafPowQueen-** but G has far more years in different agencies and other classified areas then most of us ever will know

**Buff&Tuff-** that is true and no one really knows about everywhere except maybe Hetty

**TuffChick-** Deeks when are you coming back here? really need my normal partner back instead of this guy Vance sent

**SurferBoy-** I have a few more weeks of training and then I will be all yours

**ManWithout**- actually we just found a lead for a cold case which will be sending us to Quantico for the suspect

**GamingNerd-** plane leaves here in one hour and touches down in the Navy Yard in four hours

**SurferBoy- **_(is secretly happy since can now see Kensi) _see now you can see me in a few hours and be good until I get back there

**...**

**ComputerWizzard- **how did it happen that Abby convinced all of both teams to go out to a bar last night?

**SkirtChaser-** well now we know that small pixie over there can't hold her liquor all to well

**GamingNerd-** Nell usually never really can when out drinking with the team but I missed it this time with being stuck back here in Los Angeles

**SurferBoy-** your lucky because Sam and Callen decided to challenge every set of partners to a pool tournament and then couples

**Buff&Tuff-** not sure how that last one ended up so badly though

**SkirtChaser-** your mad because you had no one to partner with and had to sit out

**TuffChick-** and your mad because Nell shot a ball and smacked you in the middle of your forehead

**MysteriousLady-** I still am surprised Nell was able to make that last shot and win the game

**AutopsyGremlin**- you guys went to a bar without me? how come?

**SkirtChaser-** sorry Jimmy but you didn't answer your phone and so we left without you

**ManWithout-** where is everyone? seems scattered once we arrived here

**TuffChick-** Deeks is away at his classes and I locked Tanner up somewhere so would shut up while I go and get some coffee for everyone

**Buff&Tuff-** I headed off to the gym downstairs to blow off some steam

**GamingNerd-** while I am stuck here to hold down the fort

**CafPowQueen- **I am down in my lab trying to get them to go faster so can get out of here faster tonight

**SkirtChaser- **what you have a really hot date tonight Abbs?

**TuffChick- **as a matter of fact, Abby is taking Nell and me somewhere for a girls night out

**Buff&Tuff- **where is Nell? haven't seen her all morning around here

**CafPowQueen-** _(looks inside her office where Nell was asleep) _down here asleep in my office and if you wake her I will kill someone, TONY

**SkirtChaser- **wake the girlfriend and team-mate of their no way

**SurferBoy- **only because only person scared more of than Abby right now is Callen and Sam

**ComputerWizzard- **afraid they will kill him for waking someone up just to be a pain in the ass other than me

**...**

**SurferBoy-** DiNozzo, I am going to kill you the next time I see you

**SkirtChaser-** _(looks around the bullpen snickering)_ whatever are you ranting about now?

**SurferBoy-** you planted a virus on my laptop and now crashed everything on there and the computers all over the FLETC building

**MysteriousLady-** Tony you are going to be so dead

**ComputerWizzard-** what makes you think he could pull something off like that?

**SkirtChaser-** _(shoots a death glare at his partner)_ I am that smart McKnowItAll but what makes you think I did it?

**SurferBoy- **by the way you signed it bye sucka, skirtchaser101

**SkirtChaser- **I was nowhere near your computer this morning when we had breakfast there and it was sitting on the counter

**MysteriousLady- **never said where he had it this morning Tony

**ScaresAll- **_(walks into the bullpen and slaps Tony in back of the head) _

**SurferBoy- **what happened to Tony when Gibbs found out?

**TuffChick- **he knew Tony was the one that uploaded to virus to his computer and on cold case duty for the week


	7. skip years to adults

**a/n: **_please leave me a review and tell me what you think_

**a/n: **_this chapter jumps a few years into the future when they have kids_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**(fast forward 6 more years)**

**ComputerWizzard-** so what has finally gotten you guys to log on here in how long?

**CafPowQueen-** yeah has been weeks since been on here and had the chance to rant about someone or something

**SkirtChaser-** what exactly is that suppose to mean?

**SkirtChaser-** about me?

**SkirtChaser-** I already know you always are on here talking about how awesome I am

**CafPowQueen-** ...

**GamingNerd-** ...

**SkirtChaser-** ?

**Buff&Tuff-** Tony you really need to get out there and find something to do other then chatting on here all the time with us...and...trying to find news pranks to pull on your team mates when you all should be doing work and instead you get bored and find other ways to get entertained and have fun...at your co-workers expense

**AutopsyGremlin**- yes, because you spend far too much time on here as it is or doing nothing at all

**ComputerWizzard**- not sure he doesn't check whose on here when he's bored at work and needs something to do but gets frustrated when no one is on that he can kill time with

**SkirtChaser**- your my partner and suppose to keep things like to yourself McTattleTale...they didn't need to know that

**CafPowQueen-** we already all know this when you whine at lunch that your bored and no one wants to talk to you when working on cold cases

**SurferBoy-** now what are we all on here and chatting about this time? about how awesome i was in the last surfing contest

**CafPowQueen**- Marty, i saw the feed that Nell had sent to my computer that day and you were so great out there and no way the judges should have given you first place and not second...you were way more better than that scrawny dude...that beat you because he seemed more in control of his board for a few seconds in first heat

**ManWithout**- thanks Abbs for boosting his ego even bigger than it already was

**CafPowQueen**- I was just trying to tell him he should have taken first place but he was great out there

**SurferBoy**- yeah I know and thanks for the info and the kids loved coming out there and finally getting to watch me for once and they loved it

**TuffChick**- yeah, but, you didn't have to sit there with them and watch trying to keep them out of the water

**MysteriousLady**- yes, that sounds fun but especially with a baby and 4 kids between Bethany and you whch it was hard?

**CafPowQueen**- next time just rope one of the guys into having to go with and watch the kids with you

**TuffChick**- yeah next time we drag Callen and Sam along with the kids and we can sit down and enjoy watching them make a fool of themselves

**SurferBoy**- we don't make a fool most of the time

**GamingNerd**- just when we make a mistake and end up killing the wave

**MysteriousLady**- and landing face first into a wave and/or onto your board more often than not

**SurferBoy**- well not everyone can ride the perfect wave all the way thru every time but its all the fun to get out there and try again

**Jasmine**- when can I learn?

**Kiera**- yeah I want to learn to

**SurferBoy**- maybe next time we have the day off and its nice enough we can go to the beach and see what can do

**TuffChick**- are you really going to teach 5 year olds how to surf?

**GamingNerd**- I learn when was their age and was pretty easy I think

**SurferBoy**- the younger they are the easier is to learn and bounce right back when they mess up

**Kiera**- daddy can I please have uncle Marty and Eric teach me?

**Jasmine**- please mommy let daddy and uncle Eric teach us?

**TuffChick**- as long as someone responsible is there to make sure you don't kill them...Callen

**ManWithout**- how did I get roped into watching the surf lesson?

**CafPowQueen**- someone has to stay at home and take care of the fussy baby

**...**

**CafPowQueen**- how did the first lessons go this last weekend? did the girls have a blast? pictures?

**Kiera**- was hard at first but in the end was so cooooooool

**Jasmine**- we start on body boards for now but those are so coooooool

**ManWithout**- think would have rather stayed at home with a colicy baby then have to sit there and watch them for three hours

**Buff&Tuff**- come on G? it couldn't have been that bad to have the chance to sit on the beach all morning and get to do nothing but watch them

**TuffChick**- could have traded places and stayed home with the baby instead or invited Sam to tag along with you and enjoy all the fun with that

**Buff&Tuff**- hey don't be going and roping me into watching them learn

**SkirtChaser**- am happy we live somewhere that have no chance to surf and all we have is nothing but city around here

**ComputerWizzard**- remember we are spending two weeks in Los Angeles for the summer with the kids

**MysteriousLady**- they are already planning on living on the beach most of the time there but with their dad's mostly

**SkirtChaser**- my ninja afraid she will get to tan out there?

**CafPowQueen**- the babies will be to little still to be exposed so much in one day to so much sun so will have to be near some shade and somewhere easily to cool them down

**ShirtButSneaky**- well Kensi and Marty live with the beach in their backyard but Hetty offered up one of her homes that has its own private beach and pool

**SkirtChaser**- now I think we should take her up on that offer since that will be better for the little ones when...need to go inside

**NinjaKnowsAll**- I will get everything ready for the place by the time you all are here in a month and the babies will be just fine with the accomidations that are around the home that is sure to fit everyones needs whether the kids and parents wanting alone time or a group of you trying to do something together

**SkirtChaser**- how does she know? without anyone saying or asking a thing?

**CafPowQueen**- just like Gibbs...she knows everything

**GamingNerd**- still not sure how she does know everything though

**ComputerWizzard**- she pop up out of nowhere and scare you

**SurferBoy**- and you swore she hadn't been standing there a moment ago?

**SkirtChaser**- wow...boss and her so the same thing and seem to enjoy watching the reaction they get

**ScaresAll**- not going anywhere DiNozzo if don't finish those files before yuo leave after that last case

**NinjaKnowsAll**- best get to work or be finding some more things for you all to do

* * *

><p><em>not sure about the whole surfing thing so thought would throw it in there but can figure out which girl is whose<em>

_please leave me a review and tell me what you think_


	8. back to teenagers

**a/n: **_please leave me a review and tell me what you think_

**a/n: **_this chapter jumps a few years into the past when their teenagers and all in middle school_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**(rewind until they all are in middle school together)**

...

**SurferBoy**- why does it seem the more the teachers try to teach us the faster we are at forgetting what they had taught us? not like half the of shit we learn here were going to use out in teh real world

**CafPowQueen**- if you actually tried and pay attention in class you wouldn't have that problem and might learn a thing or two that will need later in your life

**TuffChick**- yeah, instead you stare at the girls in class that you wish had the chance to go out with but they all have turned you down more than once

**SkirtChaser**- Kens, you know that you want a piece of that...we should call and compare notes on the girls

**MysteriousLady**- you are all so immature in class and surprised if anyone could have learned a thing in there

**ComputerWizzard**- thanks Ziva for coming in there and stopping them from really do more damage this time then they did...you know

**CafPowQueen**- wait Timmy? what did she save you from?

**ManWithout**- how many times has this happened?

**Buff&Tuff**- the kids our age don't make it easy for the smart ones anywhere...most want easy ways to pass their classes and will do anything to the nerds to make sure they will comply with doing anything and everything that they tell them or else...threatened with bodily harm and more than often no teacher cares to notice it happens around them

**TuffChick**- Sam, how is it that you even know this happens?

**GamingNerd**- the kids in big cities like Los Angeles and DC want the good grades so they can take part in sports...the teachers most don't care how the grades turn out

**SkirtChaser**- because if it's a school sport and they have too many bad grades they're put on probation and don't change then kicked off the team

**MysteriousLady**- that's why Tim stays more around Tony and me

**buff&tuff**- Eric does seem to fare well on his own since have some friends among them

**TuffChick**- hey anyone seen Nell at school? because i hadn't seen her before school even started and not answering her phone

**SurferBoy**- could be that she's been sick and doesn't want the rest of school or us to catch whatever she might have and make us all miserable

**ManWithout**- I checked on Nell and someone had made her do all of their homework or threatened to beat the hell out of her but looks like they got a few punches in there

**Buff&Tufff**- what are we going to do? she okay?

**SkirtChaser**- its middle school in Los Angeles not much the teachers actually care about out there

**CafPowQueen**- G? how is she? why didn't she tell anyone?

**ManWithout**- she's still asleep right now and her mom had rushed her to the ER and talked to the police and arrived home right before I showed up here and her mom wanted to know why we let this happen to her and said she needed to stay home for the next few days to make sure she was going to be fine

**...**

**SkirtChaser**- wow, now I can't wait for end of the week and then spring break is here and we are free for two weeks and have nothing to do for the whole day that has to revolve around coming to school and trying to learn something and not fall asleep from the sheer boredom of listening to it all day long

**AutopsyGremlin**- me neither Tony but where are we all going? we must have some plans for the weeks off

**buff&tuff**- my folks are taking me up to San Fransisco to see some family that are based up that way on the army base

**CafPowQueen**- I plan on staying home with my brother and play nothing but video games and go over and do something with Timmy

**AutopsyGremlin**- my folks and me are headed to New Jersey to see some family that live there and haven't seen in years

**ComputerWizzard**- Sarah, me and my folks are spending half the time on a Navy Yard exploring the different ships that ComputerWizzard there right now which my dad seems more happy to be doing then both Sarah and me together but not much we can argue with him over...since we have tried but he wont budge on the plans

**TuffChick**- my dad is taking me to Hawaii to see some of his old Marine buddies that are stationed there now since he also has some time off which we will be both taking full advantage of while we can since know have no idea when the next time he has to leave for something to do with work and no time together for a while

**ManWithout**- not all to sure what am going to do right at the moment depends on my mood

**SurferBoy**- my mom has to work most of the time and who cares about my father...so am heading for the beach and catch as many waves there as I can from sunrise to sunset...of course Ray and his sister will be stopping by once in a while to make sure I am still alive and to keep me company too so can join me if want

**CafPowQueen**- one of these days will have to come out there so Marty can teach me how to surf

**ShortButSneaky- **just remember to bring tons of sunblock this time or have a repeat of last year all over again

**GamingNerd**- I have about the same idea as Marty but my sister might tag along

**CafPowQueen-** Nell what are your plans for the next few weeks? your family must be planning something

**ShortButSneaky**- not sure what want to do but will find something to do or someone to hangout with and keep me company


	9. dancing and teams chaos together

**A/N:** _recently have had writers block for quite a few stories so decided to throw this in here and change it a bit_

**Summary: **_the team is all in DC and have the chance to party...what could happen_

* * *

><p><strong>SkirtChaser<strong>-  
>"where have we decided to go tonight? it has been a long two weeks that been out here together and finally have the chance to do something and after a case like that think we could all go for something strong and with some pretty decent company that knows it all"<p>

**SurferBoy**-  
>"I don't know but let's go out and party somewhere"<p>

**CafPowQueen**-  
>"yes...the parents are out for the night and we can party all night"<p>

**GamingNerd**-  
>"we all know they will eventually find out...they always do":(<p>

**SurferBoy**-  
>"we all know that Hetty always seems to know everything that goes on with any of us at any time"<p>

**SkirtChaser**-  
>"that's weird that Gibbs and her have the same thing in common"<p>

**MysteriousLady**-  
>"it must be something they picked up, yes?"<p>

**ComputerWizzard**-  
>"does she sneak up on you without you knowing she was there?"<p>

**GamingNerd**-  
>"and could sware wasn't there a few seconds ago?"<p>

**CafPowQueen**-  
>"they both can do that we have established that last time we were on here but let's get back to planning this party"<p>

**ShrinkUrHead**- _(joins the chat)  
><em>"what are you planning? not that can even join in on the fun? all the way somewhere you have no idea"0

**TuffChick**-  
>"planning on where to go and spend the few nights we are here...you in Nate?"<p>

**SkirtChaser**-  
>"wow love the name but think we should all go out dancing or to bar and have some fun since we all know the parents are away and can't come barging in to ruin all of our fun and head slap us for something for the next week like last time we did something wrong"<p>

**AutopsyGremlin**-  
>"I am in once you figure something out. Breena is away for the weekend so have some free time"<p>

**SkirtChaser**-  
>"so who's all coming out with us tonight?"<p>

**CafPowQueen**-_ (bounces in place in the lab)_  
>"you know Timmy and me are there wouldn't miss out on anything"<p>

**ComputerWizzard**- _(shakes his head at the hyper goth next to him)_  
>"how you know don't already got plans for the night off? the first one in a few weeks"<p>

**SurferBoy**-  
>"because you said earlier in the bullpen that Sarah had to cancel your plans after she became ill and was going to stay on campus...so Fern you in?"<p>

**TuffChick**- _(leans over and punches him in the arm)  
><em>"yeah could go for something after a case like that...Sam?"

**Buff&Tuff**-  
>"no way am staying far away from any of you as possible...G? Nell?"<p>

**ManWithout**-  
>"sorry can't taking Nell somewhere far away from all of you"<p>

**CafPowQueen**-  
>"they left the Navy Yard about half hour ago and no idea where they are headed but where you think?"<p>

**SkirtChaser**-  
>"maybe they decided to fly to Vegas and get hitched?"<p>

**DrTalksToDead**-  
>"do have fun tonight after all you do need something to relax after a case like we just had"<p>

**GamingNerd**-  
>"yet again am stuck back here while you have all the fun"<p>

**...**

**SkirtChaser**-  
>"come on Zeee-vaaah come play darts...it will be more fun if we do it together" :(<p>

**MystiousLady**- _(glares daggers at her boyfriend)  
><em>"no way after the last game you hit me with one somewhere and still planning on killing you"

**AutopsyGremlin**- (sees the psychologist coming over)  
>"damn Nate you got here quite late thought you were somewhere nowhere near here?"<p>

**ShrinkUrHead**-  
>"actually have been here for a while but no has noticed I was even here and thought would come by"<p>

**ComputerNerd**-  
>"you were actually here spying on us for someone?"<p>

**CafPowQueen**-_ (pulls Nate to the dance floor)_  
>"well, whatever brought you here don't care. so come dance and loosen up for once since haven't seen you in forever"<p>

**SurferBoy**-  
>"one thing is for sure, all of us are going to be feeling this in the morning when we wake up"<p>

**Buff&Tuff**-  
>"show up hung over you may not survive to graduate FLETC"<p>

**TuffChick**-  
>"Sam where did you finally decide to go tonight?"<p>

**Buff&Tuff**-  
>"have gone to see an old friend that served with while with the Seals for the night while in town"<p>

**SurferBoy**- _(watches as Kensi joins Abby on the dance floor)_  
>"damn it...wow not sure how can handle watching this as the guys in here undress Kensi with their eyes"<p>

**SkirtChaser**- _(watches as Ziva joins them)_  
>"god damn it...pretty sure they are getting the attention of every guy in the room"<p>

**ShrinkUrHead**- _(moves to stand with Tony, Deeks, McGee and Palmer as watch the girls start to dance on one of the table)_  
>"not sure about you guys but every other guy in here is wishing that they had the chance to take even one of them home tonight"<p>

**...**

**ManWithout**-_ (arrives at the bar)_  
>"why is it Abby, Kens and Ziva are on the tables dancing? while Tony and Deeks are right next to them do the same thing?"<p>

**Buff&Tuff**-  
>"G, you better be taking pictures of all of this for some blackmailing?"<p>

**ManWithout**-_ (shakes his head at them)_  
>"don't worry about them until make sure they get back somewhere and deal with it in the morning"<p>

**SkirtChaser**-_ (sits in back pouting)_  
>"not sure but think this is the most drunk ever have been that can remember at least"<p>

**SurferBoy**-  
>"yeah I know this is the best night I have had in a long time for sure"<p>

**TuffChick**-  
>"to bad rest of the teams couldn't be there to enjoy the fun...right G?"<p>

**ManWithout**-  
>"I was fine until got a call from a buddy of mine in there saying two of my team mates were about to be thrown out of the bar for making a foul of themselves and that a few of the patrons were about ready to call the police for something to do with an Italian hitting on them all night"<p>

**SkirtChaser**- _(looks away from his partner glaring at him)_  
>"what would be the problem with that? not that would be doing anything like that"<p>

**GamingNerd**-  
>"seems you were hitting on them for over two hours and boarding on harassment"<p>

**ComputerWizzard**-  
>"Eric how is it that you know and not even in DC?"<p>

**GamingNerd**- _(was glad not in DC at the moment)  
><em>"I may have been told to keep an eye on you guys and call one of them if things got out of hand"

**SkirtChaser**_- (once in the SUV and they started moving he opened the window and threw up but some of it landed on the floor before he passed out)_

**CafPowQueen**_- (passes out as soon as she gets inside the car)_

**MysteriousLady**-_ (is the most coherent of them)_  
>"not sure want to remember anything from what went on in there at all tonight"<p>

**Buff&Tuff**- _(shakes his head knowing what they were in store for)_  
>"G, where are you taking them to sleep it off for the night? alone I hope not? since that could be bad"<p>

**ManWithout**-  
>"hell no, Gibbs told me to dropped them at his place if one of us had to go and pick them up and he would deal with them in the morning"<p>

**GamingNerd- **_(snickers at the thought)_  
>"pretty sure no one is going to be liking him once he gets home and finds out what happened"<p>

**Buff&Tuff**-  
>"G, you made sure to take pictures to use later, right?"<p>

**ManWithout**-  
>"they ruinned rest of my night so yeah made sure to get something to use later and no not telling you"<p>

**GamingNerd**-  
>"I have the tape of them singing karaoke and dancing around on the tables before you got there and will be saving them for you to use as you wish"<p> 


	10. aftermath and leaving them alone

**A/N:** _recently have had writers block for quite a few stories so decided to throw this in here and change it a bit_

**Summary: **_the team is all in DC and have the chance to party...what could happen_

* * *

><p><strong>SkirtChaser<strong>- oh, my head is pounding right now

**SurferBoy- **feels like someone is inside my head using my skull as a drumset

**MysteriousLady**- how did we end waking up at Gibbs place this morning? anyone remember?

**SurferBoy**- last thing I remember was watching the girls dancing around on the table in a bar and nothing after that

**TuffChick**- I don't recall doing anything like that. it must have been imagined it all in that head of yours

**ComputerWizzard**- guys maybe we should be worrying about whether Gibbs knows were here or not and what he will do to us

**CafPowQueen**- _(looks around at everyone)_ he already knows were here or who else would have brought us here in the middle of the night?

**ManWithout**- I don't know maybe someone who you ruined rest of their night off had to come and pick you all up before were arrested for disturbing the peace by dancing on the tables and someone was flirting with a few patrons who were ready to call the cops for harassment

**TuffChick**- first of all how did they know to call you and not the cops?

**ManWithout**- a friend of mine that knows the team was also there and decided to call me before had to go and bail you all out of jail

**SkirtChaser**- so how bad you think were going to be in trouble with mom and dad?

**CafPowQueen**- not sure about you guys but pretty sure we will be feeling it for a few days :(

**ComputerWizzard**- you don't think he would still do that? we were only having a little fun and didn't hurt anything

**MysteriousLady**- only one that really did anything stupid was Tony and hitting on someone for most of the night until she was about ready to kill him

**SurferBoy**- I don't remember most of the night but do recall someone slapping him across the face and he just laughed at her

**ManWithout- **going to be a long day of going to be this way

**ScaresAll- **G, you have things to do at the office so stay there but Nell can do her things from the house and keep an eye on them still

**SkirtChaser- **wow, boss we don't need a babysitter all day

**ScaresAll- **she is coming by to make sure you get the paperwork done and you are staying there to do it

**SurferBoy- **not sure we will have that much to do...to keep us busy all day

**~~ncis:la~~**

**Buff&Tuff-** so how is watching the 'kids' going for you?

**ShortButSnkeaky-** having much fun trying to make sure they actually are doing it and not fooling around

**NinjaKnowsAll-** just worry about finishing what you have to do Ms Jones and I will deal with them when I arrive there tomorrow

**SkirtChaser- **all of us are behaving and no idea what she's talking about

**ManWithout-** then how is it that you have been on here for the last two hours chatting with someone who was a frat buddy?

**TuffChick- **welcome to my world with dealing with him all morning...worse then Deeks

**SurferBoy- **Fern, what's that suppose to mean?

**Buff&Tuff- **Shaggy, means that we would rather listen to and deal with you then him which says a lot seeing as annoying he can be

**MysteriousLady**- sometimes I want to kill both of them at the same time

**CafPowQueen-** could always do what I have learned with both of them in the same room

**ComputerWizzard-** you mean ignore them and if that don't work slap the back of their heads silencing them?

**SkirtChaser-** only one allowed to do is that...is boss

**MysteriousLady- **are you sure about that? because I can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip

**SurferBoy- **yuo don't want to know what Kensi is probably thinking of right now

**CafPowQueen- **Tony, you already know I will help them kill you and then we can get rid of your body and I can make sure there's no evidence behind to locate where he hide the body or that your even gone...also making sure were never caught with the crime

**GamingNerd- **pretty sure Nell is coming up with a few good ideas to do to you worse than all of that

**~~ncis:la~~**

**GamingNerd- **so anyone going to fill me in on what happened after you all got off here?

**ShrinksYourHead- **not sure but DiNozzo is avoiding going anywhere Nell for the last two hours

**Buff&Tuff- **where did everyone go?

**Mysteriouslady- **Tony is banned from the computer for two weeks which he's not to happy about while I am out for a jog

**TuffChick- **I needed to somewhere to workout so headed back to the Navy Yard and in the gym right now

**SurferBoy- **you can all guess where I am

**Buff&Tuff- **yeah you followed her there and working out? or watching her?

**CafPowQueen- **Gibbs gave us rest of the day off and I am using it wisely while have a free afternoon and night off

**GamingNerd- **you and Tim out doing something?

**ComputerWizzard- **actually Penny took Sarah and me out for rest of the day to have some family time so not sure what Abbs is doing

**CafPowQueen- **a little birdie gave me a train ticket to go and see Luca for the weekend and of course Kyle is tagging along

**NinjaKnowsAll- **has been a while I heard since you have been able to see them and thought would be nice for you all to celebrate a birthday together

**CafPowQueen- **thank you Hetty...we haven't seen each other in months and Emma is turning three so will be happy

**Buff&Tuff- **so where did G and Nell run off to?

**ManWithout- **somewhere that am sure none of you will bother us

**SurferBoy- **you didn't just fly out to Sin City and get hitched?

**TuffChick- **if they did that Hetty might have to kill them or him for thinking of such a thing

**ManWithout- **no we didn't fly out and do that

**SurferBoy- **so where did you go? somewhere fun without us? :(

**Buff&Tuff- **leave DC without me? to deal with them by myself...harsh G!

**SurferBoy- **wow, gramps is mad mom and dad left him alone with the kids

**GamingNerd- **oh but the kids might not be alive and well when they come back finally

**TuffChick- **have to keep him occupied until they come back and make them wish they never left us alone

**CafPowQueen- **do that and will make never want to leave you guess alone again

**Buff&Tuff- **why is it someone left me alone with all of them...G? NELL?

**ManWithout- **talk to mom since she was the one that left us alone to deal with the kids

**Buff&Tuff- **but you're the one who left me right now with them still coming down from hangover

**ManWithout- **sorry big guy but not my choice in the matter :(

**ShortButSneaky- **you left me with them all this morning and they were far worse...could have left you there G


	11. christmas time chaos

**Summary: **_this chapter is during christmas time and decided to include Sarah and Penny (McGee's little sister and grandmother) and thought would use them to help out with this chapter along with Mike Franks who decided to throw him in there just for some fun to mess with everyone_

* * *

><p><strong>GamingNerd<strong> so any of you guys doing something big for christmas?

**CafPowQueen **well of course were having dinner at Gibbs place as we do every year at someone's place which is his this year

**DrTalksToDead **were all bringing something to dinner which should actually be interesting

**ComputerWizzard **I am bringing Sarah with this year since she wont be going to our folks place this year like every other year but not sure why though

**PuzzleMaster **well, our father has been going on about how much of a waste of time am doing with writing and need to do something more with my college years...Penny heard what happened somehow and right now she's chewing him out for more than a few things that not wanting to know

**SkirtChaser **what are rest of you guys doing?

**SurferBoy** well, I am heading out to do some snowboarding with the time off

**Buff&Tuff **Michelle and me are taking the kids to see some of her family in Portland that haven't seen in quite a while

**GamingNerd **a few surfing buddies of mine are getting together doing some surfing but then heading over to Bethany place and have dinner with her

**CafPowQueen** how come don't do something with her?

**GamingNerd **she flew out to see some family in Phoenix a few days ago and wont make it back before two in the afternoon

**TuffChick **I am going to spend sometime with my mother for once while we have sometime off

**AutopsyGremlin **Breena and me are going out to their folks place for the day

**LtColKickButt **I am having lunch with my brother whose in DC for the holiday celebrating with his in-laws with his wife and kids before the dinner

**CafPowQueen **so G and Nell what are you two doing?

**ShortButSneaky **usually my family has a big get together every year so dragging him along this year

**Buff&Tuff **ohh, first time meeting the parents? :)

**ManWithout **don't remind that this should be real fun :(

**CafPowQueen **where are you heading?

**ShortButSneaky** this year my sister is hosting so heading to Alexandria

**CafPowQueen **cool you both should stop by the party or before/after that can catch up with everyone been a while since had the chance

**ManWithout **well, Abbs think we can find the time to come by and see you sometime while were in the area

**~~ncis:la~~**

**Buff&Tuff **seems that no one can leave the kids alone very long

**CafPowQueen **what did they do this time?

**GamingNerd **come one can't blame any of that on me

**KickAssAgent **now I know why Hetty is so reluctant to ever leave them alone for long

**CafPowQueen** how did you get there? I swear just saw you here in the Navy Yard just last night no one is that fast :(

**KickAssAgent** well, I was on the next flight when I saw you there last night Abbs after deciding to head home for the holidays to see someone

**ComputerWizzard **so what did they all do this time?

**Buff&Tuff **they decided to play football in the bullpen when Nell walked in and she got smacked in the face with the ball

**ShrinkYourHead **may have actually broke her nose

**CafPowQueen **am surprised that any of them are alive still

**DrNormalOne **well, she has a major headache at the moment and still have one day left of work

**BajaCantina **would hate to be any of them during their time left at work am sure that Callen would be willing to kill them for her

**ManWithout **yeah, but what would be the fun in that but Gibbs came up with a better idea for punishment instead for all of them which is better than what I was thinking

**ScaresAll **well, had to give you some idea for what to do with the kids since momma bear isn't at home

**CafPowQueen **so what did you come up with? who was involved?

**KickAssAgent** don't look at me, I was the one that caught her after she was hit but didn't hit the floor

**GamingNerd **didn't see her coming around the corner before threw the ball

**BajaCantina **so was the nerd and who?

**GamingNerd **was Kensi, me and another tech

**SkirtChaser** wow, how could you get here into the game but not Deeks?

**SurferBoy** I was away in court testifying for one of my old cases most of the afternoon which am just getting back from

**DrNormalOne **Hetty and Nell are going to kill you?

**ShrinkYourHead** hmm, Hetty is away in DC still with that meeting with some higher-ups that none of us know or want to know about

**ShortButSneaky** am going to kill Eric and the other tech for this

**GamingNerd**why just both of us and not Kensi? she was involved in the game and not just us

**TuffChick** becuase she likes me and not you :P

**GamingNerd **hey, were partners and love each other no matter what stupid things we do

**~~ncis:la~~**

**ComputerWizzard **hey guys, how's the holidays going?

**GamingNerd **right now having a bad holiday for the moment with this rainstorm over the city

**SurferBoy **the rain ruins a lot of things for the holidays which is better than the snow bunch of the country is getting at the moment but would take the rain

**TuffChick** will you stop acting like you really had any plans that are ruined

**CafPowQueen **well, everyone wanted a white christmas but don't think really wanted this much though but love playing out in it

**MysteriusLady** am use to having a really hot one but slowly have getting use to the cold ones that get here

**PuzzleMaster **the good thing is that I made it to Tim's place from the college in one piece considering how much snow has fallen over the last few days and still was of course it picked up falling after i had gotten more than half way there and was useless actually to have turned around by then

**MysteriusLady **was sure that everyone here is glad that you made it there all in one part

**SkirtChaser** Zee-vah it's all in one piece and are glad you made it that way mini probie

**ShortButSneaky **well at least your stuck somewhere that actually wanted to be and not somewhere else

**GamingNerd **where did you two get stuck?

**ManWithout** were visiting with Gibbs when it got to bad to drive so have to stay the night here

**TuffChick **before or after seeing her family?

**ShortButSneaky** we came over here for dinner and then were headed back to the hotel

**Buff&Tuff **at least you made it there to see them so wouldn't worry about where you were when don't get there

**ScareAll **you two are always welcome here and more than happy to have you staying the night :)

**CafPowQueen **yuo never come here to often and we love to have you here even if only because was by chance that the snowstorm stranded both of you here but not often that you actually get to spend the holiday here only because of the storm but we haven't got the chance to really catch up in quite a while

**ManWithout **yeah, but we had been here not to long ago back during the last case worked together back few months back

**SkirtChaser **yeah, even I remember that when we all went out and spent the night at Gibbs place

**ComputerWizzard **because we were all so drunk and hung over the next day

**SurferBoy **yeah, momma and papa bear didn't let us forget about that for weeks not to mention Sam and Callen or Nell

**ShortButSneaky** Hetty or the guys didn't let you forget about that for weeks after we got back here

* * *

><p><span>Sarah McGee<span>- PuzzleMaster

Mike Franks- BajaCantina

Mike Renko- KickAssAgent

Nate Getz- ShrinkYourHead

Dr Rose- DrNormalOne


End file.
